Hungover
by Mariavc
Summary: Skyeward AU. Skye finds a really attractive guy dressed as a cop in a convenience store in the middle of the night. Or is it a stripper? Or is it a real cop? She's too drunk to tell... or care. Prompt: You're dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me AU


**A/N: Hello there! I was supposed to post this yesterday... but let's enjoy it today! It's not christmas yet!**

**So I took a few prompts from tumblr and wrote some Skyeward fluffy pieces for Halloween, hope you enjoy them :) Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: You're <strong>**dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me AU**

"There's no way he's a real cop. Oh! Maybe he's a stripper! Give me money" Skye giggled while Jemma tried to help her walk. She was slightly less drunk than Skye.

"No, no! There's a patrol outside, don't do anything stupid"

"You just kissed two guys you didn't know at a party that we were not invited to!" Skye protested.

"Yeah" Jemma smiled "But I'm not going to jail for that. Skye!" She yelled when her friend ignored her and started walking towards the refrigerators, where a tall, handsome man was reading the tag of an orange juice bottle.

"Hello officer" Skye purred, leaning against the door of the contiguous freezer. She was aiming for sexy, but it was just clumsy and she had to find support to stop from falling "Doing some shopping this late?" She tried to ignore Jemma's faces behind the guy. "You going to a party?"

He frowned "This is orange juice" He wasn't amused, but that woman was beautiful, and drunk, and probably about to do something stupid "Are you alone?"

Skye cocked an eyebrow "Why? You want me to call a friend?" She teased with a seductive smile but his serious expression didn't change. "There's my roomie"

She pointed at someone behind him and Jemma opened her eyes widely, trying to dissimulate and waved at him when he turned around.

He faced Skye again "She's as drunk you are?"

"That was rude, officer…. Ward" She came closer to read his nametag on the uniform. "Is that your real name?"

"Of course it's my real-"

"You smell really nice"

"I think I should get you and your friend home"

"Ok… I think we're going too fast here but what the hell. We just made a quick stop to get some booze, but you can come with us" She moved closer to him.

He looked at her, she was wearing a really, really small witch costume. He needed to blink a few times before getting too distracted by the tight dress and the way it made her legs look so…

"If you're a perv that's a really bad choice for a costume" She poked his stomach and he looked up again, blushing a little.

"Wait what? I'm a real cop"

"And I'm a real witch" She smiled "So wanna come? We'll call some friends and I don't have anyone" She pouted "I just got dumped by this jerk… come on it'll be fun!"

"Skye!" Jemma interrupted and tried to pull Skye by her arm, she was getting closer and closer to that cop and…wow, he really was handsome. Jemma cleared her throat "We are just going to leave now"

"Wait" Skye protested.

"Are you sure you can get a cab like that?" He stopped himself from grabbing the girl but he was sure she was just going to trip and fall any second.

"Yeah… I'm fine" Jemma smiled and struggled whit Skye, trying to push her away.

"Go home" He replied and Jemma nodded.

"You two are no fun!" Skye continued protesting and just when Jemma was trying to carry her out of the store and Ward went back to his business, she managed to break free.

Grabbing his shirt she pulled him down for a kiss that completely took him by surprise. She tasted like alcohol and strawberries, and he was pretty sure that his brain short-circuited for a few seconds when he kissed her back and hard.

But it was just a few seconds before he took control of the situation. She pushed her away and turned her around. Her friend was saying something that he really didn't pay attention to.

With a quick, practiced movement, he pressed her wrists together to her back.

"Ok that's enough" He said, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God he's a real cop" Jemma said.

"He's not a-" Skye smiled after licking her lips. "Are you a real cop?" yes, she was a little intimidated, but for some reason she just laughed.

"I'm a real cop" He sighed in frustration.

"Uh… are you going to arrest me?" Skye teased. "I wouldn't mind"

"No, no… she minds! … We're really sorry"

"You two are coming with me" Grant prompted Skye to start walking, pulling her in front of him.

"What?" The two women protested at the same time.

"Officer, I'm sure this is just a-"

"Walk Mary Poppins" He continued pushing Skye out while the cashier looked at them.

"Wait, aren't you going to read me my rights? You can't just do that!" She tired to break free but his grasp on her writs was to tight "You're hurting me!"

"Officer!" Jemma tried to keep up with his pace until they were outside, next to his patrol. He opened the door and then pushed Skye inside, placing a hand on the top of her head so she wouldn't hurt herself. Skye climbed in reluctantly and then tried to run just to be pushed back inside by him.

"Get in" He told the other girl.

Jemma nodded and joined Skye in the back of the car. He locked them inside and then walked around to get in the driver's seat.

"Officer, please, we know that we were disrespectful but you need to under-"

"Where do you live?" He cut the British girl off and she looked confused, so he continued. "Your friend is too drunk. I'll get you both home safely"

"Oh…" Jemma said.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Skye just laughed, starting to fall asleep against her friend. "Oh my God Jemma he's such a good kisser"

Ward, who was looking at the girl, Jemma, through the rearview mirror looked away when she smiled.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's ok. I'm not going to arrest you, ok? I just… don't want you to be alone like that. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely, officer. Thank you. She just… drank a little too much"

"I noticed" He started the car "Is she ok? I mean, she said that she got dumped"

Jemma looked at Skye, who was already asleep, then she looked back at the cop and smiled "She's fine. The guy was a jerk anyway. She's not always like that… she's great"

Grant just focused on the road and swallowed. Her taste still very present on his lips. "Where are we going?" He changed the subject.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes at the bright, like… really, painfully bright sunlight. She felt sick and dizzy and just wanted to bury her face against her pillow for the rest of her life.<p>

"Shit" She muttered hoarsely. Her mouth was dry and god she really needed to throw up.

She was still wearing that stupid, uncomfortable costume, and she felt like she couldn't even breathe.

So she took it off and made it to the bathroom just in time.

She was never, ever, going to drink again.

At least she felt a little better after throwing up probably every single thing she had eaten since she was born.

And just in that moment, when she was hugging the toilet in her underwear somebody decided to ring on their door.

"Jemmaaaaaaaaa" She yelled.

Nothing.

"Come ooon!"

And the doorbell again. Her head was about to explode and she would punch in the face whoever was bothering them so early in the morning.

She sighed and washed her mouth before grabbing her pink, fluffy bath robe with matching pink slippers and walked to the door.

"I'm coming damnittt!"

And when she opened the door all the memories from the previous night came rushing. The cop.

"Hi" He wasn't wearing the uniform, just jeans a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a incredibly handsome smile that rendered her speechless. "Im so-"

"What are you doing here? How do you even… how am I here? Didn't you arrest me officer charming?"

"I brought you and your friend here last night. You don't have to thank me"

"I won't! You shouldn't be at people's houses this early! People you don't know and threated like criminals by the way"

"It's 11:30" He checked on his wristwatch "I'm sorry. Your roommate said that it was ok if I…" He closed his mouth and swallowed. Grant Ward, an experienced cop and former soldier was intimidated but that small girl with messy hair and a fluffy pink robe. But there was something about her, and her eyes. "I asked her if this was ok"

"After you arrested us?"

"I didn't arrest you. I didn't want you to go home alone when you both were drunk"

Skye frowned; she was just trying to ignore that handsome face and his puppy eyes. She remembered kissing the guy, so his lips were also an important par to ignore.

"So you asked Jemma if… what? If you could come here… to?"

"It's my day off. And I know this might sound weird and… creepy, but I'll tell the sergeant to show you my files if you want. I'm not a creep. Look, I just… I was wondering… not like a cop, it's my day off-"

"Yeah, you already said that"

"Right, I'm just wondering if you want to get a coup of coffee" He cleared his throat and avoided the urge to look away. "I mean with me. Or maybe lunch? Or… what you… brunch? It's Sunday, I really don't know what you like or… do on-"

"Ok weirdo" She chuckled "So, you just met a drunk girl, you don't even know her name and then go to her house to ask her in a date?"

"Your name is Skye, isn't it? Your friend mentioned it" He smiled shyly.

Skye leaned against the doorframe. "I… just" she wanted to say no. Miles was too recent and this situation was kind of weird. She didn't even know the guy; well… it wasn't like they were going to get married or anything. Maybe she could try this out. She smiled "Ok, but what you're seeing here is me at my worst. You sure you still want to ask me out?"

He smiled back. Even with the messy hair and the ruined make up, he liked her, a lot. "You're beautiful" He let out before he could stop himself from saying it.

Skye raised her eyebrows at him.

"I mean, well… I mean it. This is kind of weird for me too. I don't want to bother you, really"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Grant. Grant Ward"

She smiled "Ok, Grant Ward, can you give me a minute to get ready?" He nodded and Skye turned to walk back inside the house. Grant followed her and closed the door behind him. "Well, make yourself at home, and think about a place with loads of gross, greasy food. I really need that right now" she added, leaving him with a silly smile in her living room.


End file.
